ASOIAF challenges
by timbarney110
Summary: Collection of A Song of Ice and Fire challenges


Short hand  
K'sL- King's Landing  
Bael= Baelish  
Bara= Baratheon

Jon Snow failed to kill the night king. But the old gods and the red god make a pact to have one of the oldest families to have the prince who was promised.

He's reborn as the true born son of Robert Bara and lyanna stark, Jon Bara. lyanna was pregnant before she was kidnapped my rhaegar and forced to marry him.  
Rhaegar thought Jon was his not Robert's.  
Born in the Tower of Joy, slept with a petrified dragon egg that Rhaegar tried to hatch and was given to Jon. And leaves Dark sister which he got from Maester Aemon

Jon fights with a bastard Valyrian steel sword and a dagger . From blackfyre that was thought to be lost during the blackfyre rebellion but was found in the crypts under K'sL.  
Tall, muscular and intelligent.  
Warg and uses a Falcon or Eagle. And a tamed Black direwolf cub that he found in The North.

Wears Shay(A**. creed rogue) with a male black lion pelt, killed with his bear hands when he toured the free cities.

Only person on the small council he trusts is Varys.

Greyjoy 1st rebellion- Robert castrated Balon Greyjoy and Theon in response because house Harlaw had a surprise attack to kidnap both Myrcella Bara and set off a sash of Wildfire. Both Yara and Theon were take. Theon to Ned and Yara a ward of the king.

3 years before cannon  
Jon visits the free cities of Essos, and the jade sea with Davos' Son.

Saves Daenerys from being sold into slavery by pirates.

saved a man from bleeding out after he was castrated like Varys, 2 days after that he wakes up and finds Jon asleep in a chair in the room, Jon introduces himself to the boy he saved introducing himself as Malekith Blackfyre-OC (Stephen Amell) the last black dragon. Jon asks him what he'll do now, after explaining what happened to Jon saying he will swear loyalty to Jon for saving his life.

Arrives after jon Arryn dies

When Ned finds out that Jof, Tommen and Myrcella aren't Roberts children. He doesn't tell anyone.  
Jon votes no to kill Dany when they find out she is married a Dothraki,

Ned send a copy of Robert's will to the castle that is closest to K'sL from the Reach. So that Jon will immediately start to head back instead of his plan for his 'Honeymoon'.

Jon arrive to K'sL after ark is executed by Joffrey.

Jon kills the executioner with the Val steel sword Ice that killed Eddard, then points the sword at Jof who just turns around a massive wet brown spot on his pants that runs down the back of his legs.

Jon: You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!  
Jof: And you are a week fool!  
Jon: Yes... I was a fool, to think you could be Trusted to keep the peace while I was Getting Married.  
Cersei: Please.  
Jon: No, this is treason and treason shall not go unpunished. Jof you have betrayed the express command of the line of succession. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! You are unworthy of the people you're unworthy of your title, you're unworthy... of the loved ones you have betrayed! I now take from you your power! In My name and my father's before me, I, Jon Bara cast you out! And send you to the Wall. I will find out who orchestrated this idiotic plot to seize the throne.

Jon orders one of his loyal men to take Jof to the dungeons to await him to ask why he did it. he asks everyone to clear the throne room.

the hound says that last night he met with Bael.  
Deals with Bael very quietly. gives the brothels to the courtesans that he has sworn to protect if they give him information.

Jon Dismisses Jaime and have him become Tywin's heir, with Tommen Betrothed to Shireen ( greyscale is minuscule on the side of her neck).  
After Jon becomes King he should have Pycelle and Bael killed , to secure his rule.

Appoints Kevan Lannister and Tyrion Lannister, as Master of coin. To figure out why the crown was in so much debt. Suggest having a tax on brothels, but most of the coin that Bael stole is hidden in Bael keep in the vale.

Jon will have Bael tortured to find out where all the money is that Bael has stolen from the crown. He finds the money and forces Baelish to tell the torturer all of baelish's plans. In Bael's keep he finds a journal with Petyr's Thoughts and his plans to become the king. Petyr has an assassin push Ashara Dayne from the window, she didn't commit suicide.

Jon will eventually hatch a dragon egg, ( able to do it via Rhaella Targaryen blood and the half brother of Aegon The Conqueror)

Jon adds a representative for each of the regions of Westeros to the small council.

Hand of king- Stannis  
Whispers- Varys  
Coin- Tyrion  
Laws- Randyll Tarly  
Ships- Paxter Redwyne  
Kings guard- Balon Swann, Cersei dismisses Selmy and he travels to Daenerys.  
New Grand Maester-  
Crownlands-. Edwell Celtigar  
Stormlands - ser cortnay Penrose and Edric Storm. Ask Jon to legitimize Edric as a Penrose to make his family name not die out. Treated him like his son and he didnt father any children because he was gay.  
Dorne- Oberyn Martell  
Reach- Willas Tyrell  
Westerlands- Kevan after he helps Tyrion find out why the crown is in so much debt.  
Vale- Robar Royce  
Riverlands- Tytos Blackwood's brother  
Iron is- Yara Greyjoy  
North- Smalljon Umber  
Advisers- Olenna Tyrell, Cersei

Jon can have some of the ruins rebuilt and give the rebuilt castles to his lady's, () destroyed by ironborn.

After Bael disappears Lysa loses the will to live and starts drinking heavily. The lords of the vale plan to get Robert Arryn away from her unfortunately he dies before the plan works out. And Lord Royce becomes acting lord of the Vale until Harold Harding swears allegiance to the King. Hardyng adopts the name of Arryn and marries either a daughter of the vale or Walder Frey, Lord Walder Grand daughter.

House connington raises in rebellion in the storm lands only 5000 men, but was able to attack some key castles on the Roseroad from kind game landing and the Reach slaughtering all of the lords families and the garrison.

Lord connington has to die. Connington orders the rose road blockaded to stop the food entering the city. destroying house Florent and some of the minor lords on the border of the Stormlands, Reach and the crownlands.

During this time Balon Greyjoy declares himself king of the iron islands and all of Westeros, attacks the Riverlands trying to reconquer the lands they owned before Aegon's conquests, and Deepwood Motte, and the West coast of The North. Balon thought Westeros was week with having Jon on the throne. Thought he wouldn't have tywin lannister's support.

Allies  
Northern lords- since he is Lyanna's son and was raised half I. The north and half in the south- maybe doing 6 month in A couple of different regions,  
Vale- through the harry harding  
Riverlands after the sleek stack he places Caitlyn as Lady of Riverrun and Sansa as her heir,  
Stormlands- The lords under Renly that are loyal to him,  
Dragonstone- stannis knows Jon is trueborn.  
Reach- Olenna Tyrell- making sure her son doesn't do anything stupid that might break the betrothal of Jon to Margaery.  
Dorne- Arianne and Oberyn Martell, after instills then on his council and gives him the mountain and Petyr's Journals and allowing the killing blow a Petyr.

Enemies  
White walkers- wights  
Aegon 'Targaryen' Blackfyre- son of Illyrio Mopatis, with the golden company. Some of The Targaryen loyalists, Varys never knew about him.  
Male Greyjoys  
House Frey- except Roslyn,  
Bolton  
The Wildling that want to take the wall by force that follow a warlord beyond the wall, one of the Cannibal clans that unites all it the cannibal clans promising them the rich marbled flesh of the southern lords and their fat king.  
Bael's corruption  
Tywin doesn't try to seize the throne for Jof after Robert Dies or Tommen after.

Jon's Harem  
Sansa, Margaery, Mira Forrester, Sera Durwell, Cersei, Val, Ygritte, Daenerys, Missandei, Talisa Maegyr, Ros, Myrcella, Arya, Jeyne Poole, Roslin Frey, Melisandre, Kinvara, Myranda, Sand snakes ( Tyene and Nym), Alayaya, Chataya.

Summerhall, Harrenhal, Castamere, the Whispers, motte Cailin, Tarbeck Hall, Vulture's rest (Stormlands), Brightwater Keep( Connington exterminates), Rosby, Fairmarket, , Pinkmaiden, golden tooth (ironborn), the Crag, Faircastle.

Margaery, (Natalie Dormer), betrothed to Jon. The main wife of Jon.

Sansa, (Sophie Turner), engaged to Jof before he is sent to the wall. Before Jof after having Dinner with Bael, where Bael tells Jof he should kill the Starks and order Robb to the south to swear fealty to him. After the crossroads inn incident Sansa starts to lose interest in being joffrey's wife. When Eddard wants his daughters to leave to travel north she confides in Cersei and Jon that she doesn't want to leave, Jon. Sansa will receive Riverun from her mother after the frey's surprised and sacked it.

Mira Forrester comes to K'sL with Margaery, (Selena Gomez). She asks for Jon to help her Family after the Bolton's order the Whitehills to march on Iron wrath after forcing a garrison on house Forrester after Lord Forrester dies From a supposed heart attack. After the Male Whitehills are wiped out he orders the Whitehill land to be given to the Asher Forrester when he returns and marries Gwyn Whitehill. Jon gives the forresters 500 men to defend their family.

Sera Durwell (Halston Sage), Comes with Margaery also. Jon introduces her To one of his personal soldiers, he tells her how on Jon's trip across to Essos Jon saved his life after a Sorcerer cut of his manhood and had it burned in a ritual ( like Varys), and after Jon killed the sorcerer, He swore an oath then and there to help him and the prince's endeavors in all things. The soldier's name is Joren Blackfyre, the last descendant of the Blackfyre rebellion. He realizes he will never have children and finally lets go of his anger of not being able to be king. Jon has Joren and Sera, Marry and takes the name of Durwell while he is over seeing the Reconstruction of Summerhall. Jon's Children with her will rule the lands of Summerhall loyal to Jon.

Daenerys, (Emilia Clarke), ran into Jon, when he goes to Essos. When he explores Pentos, He keeps Daenerys safe when she sneaks out of Illyrio's estate, she was about to be attacked and sold into slavery by Pirates, Jon kills the 2 pirates and as a reward she kisses him and naming him her knight. He has his Falcon/ Eagle recognize her and they keep in touch by letters. After Zaro's Betrayal Daeny has all of the wealth of Qarth that The Thirteen owned sacked on Jon's suggestion. Total enough for 2 legions. When she gains the unsullied army she kills all of the masters, and takes all of the gold from the astapor and Yunkai. She never becomes involved with Daario Naharis.

Missandei, (Nathalie Emmanuel), Danny's lover and Confidant. She comes to love Jon through Danny's tales, letters and his exploits

Yara Greyjoy, (Gemma Whelan), raises as a ward by Cersei in K'sL after the Greyjoy reb., after Jon grows up he 'steals' Yara in the middle of the night and claims her I. Her culture of the ironborn and claims her as a 'Salt wife'. Allowing her to keep her family name.

Arianne Martell, (Gal Gadot), Attracted to Jon. Not knowing of her father's plan to marry Viserys and him passing her over for her brother. She rebels against Doran, and seduces Jon, but his personality draws her in and they give each other their heart. He agrees to help her become ruler of Dorn and when he takes the Iron throne Dorn representative on the Small Council. while being princess of dorne. He legitimizes any children they have together as a Martell

Cersei, (Lena Headey) joins harem after Jon sends Jaime back to be Casterly Rock to be Tywin's heir. And Tommen to marry Shireen matrilineally. Cersei eventually developed a rough hate fuc king fetish.

Talisa Maegyr, (Oona Chaplin)- Jon's personal healer. she is happy to serve Jon in anyway to to keep him healthy.

Val, ( Katheryn Winnick), captured by stannis when Lord commander asks him to help defend the wall, takes the place of Tormund Giantsbane before the thenns are granted leadership of the raiding party on the southern side of the wall. Tormund is still alive was captured with Mance Rayder, but they have proof of the white walkers returning with Leaf's help, in arranging an ambush to capture (burning its hands off).

Ros, (Esmé Bianca) Jon enjoys her company while his father asks Ned to be the hand of the king. Ros follows him to K'sL and works as A Madam at one of Jon's Brothels he takes over from Bael when he cleans the small council.

Alayaya, (Zendaya), Tyrion takes him to make a man out of him when he becomes 15?, With Chataya, (Zoe Saldana)

Myrcella, (Nell Tiger Free), sees Jaime and Cersei together and thinks it is natural, for a brother and sister to become intimate and love each other. She seeks Jon out and Jon unable to refuse her( having already promised her he would do anything for her.

Jeyne Poole, (Hailee Steinfeld), becomes intimate with Jon after the feast in Winterfell. In the heat of the moment she swears to be his 'personal little fucktoy', even if she isn't the only one.

Arya is an independent girl so she may choose Jon to be her mate after he helps train her. After word comes out that Jon is king, Arya begins to travel south to be with Jon.

Roslin Frey (Alexandra Dowling) was sent to become one of Margaery's handmaidens and to try and seduce Jonaway from Margaery. Her father plots to station frey men in riverrun to butcher the entire population of the castle in the night but the black fish not trusting them gives the maester a letter asking for aid from the king immediately if he hears metal clanging. Her children will receive the twins from Jon.

Melisandre's, (Carice van Houten), vision point to Jon as her Lord Azor Ahai, this frees up Stannis to support Jon.

Kinvara (Ania Bukstein) also sees Jon as a candidate for Azor Ahai, signs point to Daeny as well, to unite Red Priests marriage is proposed. Kinvara & Melisandre initiate the union.

Myranda sent to spy on Jon from Roose Bolton.

-Recommendations-

-Jon is 18/20 when the king goes to winterfell for  
-Heavy smut  
-Dominant Jon  
-Jon believes in the old gods.  
-Jon dual blades usually by can  
-Jon drinks not to excess thought

-Jon remembers his past life.  
-Dragon rider Jon  
-Jon is clever, cunning, Ruthless and independent.  
-Powerful but not Godlike, Jon.  
-Jof dies on the Wall  
-Any kind of kinks are welcome save for Smut, and the truly darker side of the internet  
-Harem/Multi preferred  
-No Jon/male slash pairing.

-Excessive Jaime Lannister Bashing.  
-Grey/not Evil Jon.


End file.
